Whining And Crashing
by TheMurderousDuck
Summary: Nick learns a lesson about whining. One-shot.


Officers Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps sat in opposite cubicles, typing away at their computers. They both had to write separate reports by 5 o'clock or they would be in trouble with Chief Bogo. Judy was having a ball, although she would prefer to solve a case. Nick on the other hand was bored out of his mind.

"Hey Carrots?" Nick asked, his voice lazy and tired.

"Yeah?" Judy replied, not looking away from her computer screen.

"Can we take a break? I'm about to fall asleep from sheer boredom," Nick said, sounding a bit desperate. He lay back, gazed up at the ceiling and began to spin around in his chair.

"Sorry Nick, we need to get this done. Besides, we just took a break 4 hours ago!"

"But I'm bored! I wanna go on patrol!"

"Aw, poor fox. He can't be bothered to write a simple report. How sad," Judy replied.

"Oh, no! I have a stomach ache! Ahh, it hurts so much! I need a doctor! Call an ambulance!" Nick said, flailing his arms in the air.

"Nope. Keep working, Slick Nick."

"Bleh, I'm dead." Nick said as he went limp and hung his head of the side of his chair.

"Great! No more annoying fox, talking twenty four seven! Happy days!" Judy rejoiced, turning her attention back to the screen and continuing to type.

"For your information, I certainty do not talk twenty four seven! I don't talk in my sleep!" Nick said, regaining his posture and swinging the chair around to face Judy.

"Maybe, but you make up for it when you're awake. Anyway, Nick, get back to work." Judy said.

"Carrots, you're starting to sound like the Chief. What's happening to my partner?!" Nick said in a fake-panic voice.

"I do not sound like Bogo! You don't want to get into any more trouble than you're already in. Remember what happened yesterday?" Judy said.

"Bogo was just in a bad mood yesterday. He wasn't really about to take our badges," Nick replied.

"Correction: Your badge."

"Shut up."

"Anyway, I- "Judy glanced up at the clock hanging from the wall and her mouth gaped open. "Sweet cheese and crackers, Nick! It's 10 to 5! How much have you done?"

Nick turned back to his computer screen, then turned back to Judy. "A full paragraph!" he said in a cheerful voice, as though he just solved a really hard math question.

"Nick!"

"Just kidding, Carrots. I'm almost done." Nick said, his trademark smile all over his muzzle.

"I'm pretty much done, too. Just gotta save…" Judy said as she clicked away at her computer screen.

"Well Carrots, today was fun, except for the fact that it wasn't, but now -" Nick stopped talking when his screen turned blue with lots of small, white writing. At the top it was saying in large letters 'ERROR'.

"Nick? What's up?" Judy asked as she wheeled her chair next to his.

"The whole day's worth of work is gone. Are you serious!?" Nick exclaimed as he started clicking the mouse, trying to fix the problem.

"Well, Nick, your reports are never that long... can't you just remember what you wrote, and do it again?" Judy sighed and wheeled herself back to her desk where she hurriedly clicked Save – just in case.

"Carrots, this is important! I actually worked on that – and I finished it – and now it's probably gone!" Nick said, his voice full of concern.

"Wait, you actually did a proper report?" Judy asked, slightly astonished.

"See? I did deserve a break!" Nick said, smiling slightly despite the circumstances.

"Okay, okay, maybe you did. Just restart the computer. That might fix it. Your work probably won't be okay, but your computer will be." Judy said.

"I don't really care about the computer; I care about the report. But alright, I'll try." Nick replied as he went under the desk and pressed a button, turning his computer off. After a minute, he pressed it again and went back to his chair.

He stared at his computer screen, tapping his claw against the desk impatiently. After a few minutes, the screen came back to life. Nick opened the app and found that the document had auto saved before the crash. He heaved a sigh of relief and relaxed into his chair.

"Everything fine?" Judy asked as she wheeled herself back to Nick's desk and looked over his shoulder at the screen.

"Yep, I'm surprised that it's not deleted." Nick said as he moved the mouse to click save. After a few seconds, a little icon at the top right of the page indicated that the save was successful. He gave a little laugh. "I'd swear that it heard me whining, and wanted to teach me a lesson."

Judy blinked at him. "Do you mean the computer?"

Nick snorted. "Ha, gosh, do you have to take everything I say so seriously?"

"Nick, it's just a computer."

"Judy, ssh! What are you doing? It will hear you!" Nick hissed at her.

"Okay," Judy said with a smile. "So, still wanna go on patrol?"

"Umm… No, I don't. I've had enough cardio for one day." Nick replied. "But we'd better get on the road."

"Alright, but next time, don't whine about being bored. It's really annoying." Judy said.

Nick put a paw on his chest. "My, I'm offended!"

As Judy pushed his shoulder and slid past him, she was certain she saw him glance nervously at his computer.

"My turn to drive, Slick Nick." Judy said with a sly smile as she left the room, "and no whining."

 **I hope you enjoyed! I plan on writing some more one-shots in the near future, so if you are interested, keep an eye on my profile page! Bye for now!**


End file.
